Bricks and Secrets
by Shellspectacular
Summary: Ellie thought she knew her life. Until her dying father tells her something that changes what she knows. Song: Brick by Brick sung by Train. if you know and like my one-shots try this one too! may make aseries but i doubt it. so... R&R please!


**Another One shot! YAY! Okay so this is a song-story to the song ****Brick by Brick sung by Train**** I do not own the guys, or the song. This is in first person; pretend it's you if you want to, but be warned I do have to add a name so just change that if you want. IDK :)**

_I cough as I stand up. Pieces of light peer into the remains of the Lair. I look around, huge chunks from the ceiling are scattered on the floor. My shirt is torn to bits, I take it off to reveal my white tank top. It's now pink from the blood. I clutch my shoulder where a nasty gash continues to sting me when I move._

_**The dust has finally settled down  
The sun is shining on these pieces that are scattered all around  
**_

_I freeze as I hear movement across from me. A dusty hand shoots up through the rubble. I reach for my katana before I realize it's missing from the explosion. All the Purple Dragons fled after the bomb went off. How they found us I'll never know. I examine the hand and realize that it's clutching a broken staff with purple fabric. Donnie._

_**This house was everything we knew  
It's where we kept our love and**_

_I yank hard. I found one of my boyfriends, no way in shell was I gonna let him go. With a groan and a final tug I dislodge Don from the rubble. He groans as he falls into my arms. I catch him and we sit on a stack of bricks. He sits next to me and looks at me. He traces the edge of my face with his hand, and brushes back my smooth black hair._

"_Ellie. Are you okay?" I nod as I lean into him and he lays his head on my shoulders. I look back up._

"_We gotta find the others Donnie."  
__** every single memory of me and you  
Every letter, every note every dress you never wore under your coat, Thrown away**_

_I climb up the mountain of bricks and turn so that I'm facing the disaster zone. Don looks up at me worriedly. I close my eyes and visualize the battle. Don had been right in front of me from this angle. Mikey and Raph off to my right and Leo to my left. I open my eyes and nod down at Don. I slowly edge my way down the stack, before I lose my balance and tumble down. I cry out in pain as the bricks pierce my skin. Don lunges forward and catches me between my armpits and pulls me towards him. I curl close to his plastron. _

_**Brick by brick, we can build it from the floor  
If we hold onto each other, we'll be better than before.**_

_I laid my hands down on a large part of rubble. I closed my eyes and felt a shift in the bricks. I pictured the battle in my head again. This was where Raph was. I began to move the bricks. I uncovered a sai wrapped in a red ribbon. I began to franticly dig. Don watched me, leaning on what was left of the sofa. He had a slightly fractured foot, but he said he was fine. I pulled on a green arm, as dark as an evergreen tree. Soon Raph's face came into view. He lunged at me and took me into a breathless kiss. He pulled back and hugged me to him._

"_El, I-I thought I was gonna lose you. Shell, thank god you're okay." I smiled softly. The guys were, and always will be, overprotective of me._

"_Let's find the others and make sure you're not injured." He breathes softly on my neck, and I shiver with anticipation._

_**And brick by brick,  
we will get back to yesterday  
When I made your body shiver and  
when you took my breath away,  
you took my breath away.**_

_ I looked up through the crack. I gasped for breath, the war was still happening yet I had never seen such a blue sky. It was the color of Mikey's eyes and Leo's mask. Of Raph's towel and Don's favorite little screw that he said reminded him of me. Screwball. I smile. It was Splinter's little tea cup. That blue sky was home. It was a beacon of hope. _

_**The sky has made it back to blue,  
everything that's left is telling us the worst of it is through.  
**_

_I dug deep into the pile of shattered rock. I came into contact with something warm. A hand latched onto mine and I pulled. I struggled and tugged until a bleak faced Mikey came out of the rock. He pulled me close and planted a kiss on my forehead._

"_I-I'm so sorry! I l-lost you in the battle. Damn I thought you got killed in that explosion. Fuck…" I blink when he swears. Mikey never swore unless he was scared or pissed. I plant a kiss on his cheek and he blushes. My little sweetheart._

"_Ellie?" I whirl and leap into Leo's arms. Now I'm not saying I have favorites, but I am closer to Leo than any of the others. I press my head to his plastron. He was still here they all were. We were all here together except…_

_**Home has never felt so right, there's nothing in the way.  
There's nothing in between us  
knowing where we're going is inside. **_

"_M-My s-sons."_

"_Father!" _

_We all run. My adopted father lay half buried under a pile of bricks. Blood dribbles down to our feet. He shakily reaches down into his robe. A small, folded piece of paper he hands to me. I stare at the paper and only hear bits and pieces. A father's last word to his children._

"_Leonardo…. You must care for them…. Elliot especially….."_

"_Raphael…. My son so angry…. Control your temper …. Protect those you love…."_

"_Donatello…. Create more of your magic…. Keep your head high….. My son you could never fail."_

"_Michelangelo….My little sunshine….. Keep your joy about you…."_

"_Elliot…."_

"_Elliot…" I jerk when I realize that that's my name. I kneel by my dying father. He places a shaky hand on my knee. I look at him with tears in my eyes. _

"_When were you going to tell me?" His dark brown eyes betray no secrets._

"_When I believed you would be ready. My sons do you remember when I told you Elliot was going to stay with us. I had told you that she was an orphan. Well, that is not the whole truth. She has an older sister and a father." _

_I wince and close my eyes waiting for them to piece it together._

_**Every letter that I wrote,  
every dress you never wore under your coat  
Thrown away**_

_I hear Leo gasp. I open my green eyes. I stand and show the guys the note that Splinter has hidden for all these years. Scrawled handwriting is scribbled across the scrap of paper._

Dear "Rat",

I have heard from my eldest daughter that it was you who stole my ellie from me. Be warned that I treasure my daughters and that I will watch for you. I expect that you will need her supplies so I am leaving this note on top of them. I will not hesitate to attack, and neither will my elite guards. You have been warned. Return Elliot to me or face the consequences.

Oroku saki

_I face the guys as they each read the note. A look of horror and shock pass over each of their faces. Leo doesn't even look at the note, just at my face. Pulling on my raven locks, I face my lovers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them to see looks of absolute horror on their faces. Splinter's eyes narrow. I freeze wondering what changed them. Then I hear his voice._

"_Hello my dearest Elliot."_

_**Brick by brick, we can build it from the floor  
If we hold on to each other,  
we'll be better than before.**_

_ I struggle to get released from the Shredder's grip. Leo whips out his remaining katana, and Raph twirls his sai anxiously. Splinter struggles to escape his prison. Shredder's red eyes glare at my hero. Splinter._

_ "I told you I would get her back." Splinter stands up shakily. I pull on my arm, trying to free myself. Leo glares at Shredder, angry. Shredder only laughs harshly._

"_How long did you hope, no think you could have her?"_

_ I close my eyes and scream. He is smiling, I know he is. He continues to twist my left arm back, and back until a sickening crack shatters the silence. I struggle to hold back the tears. He binds my hands behind my back, even though I only have one good arm. Then Shredder throws me to the ground. I curl on my side and face my family. A tear slowly edges down my chin. Shredder smiles as the guys struggle to restrain themselves. I hear Shredder pull out something. I weakly lift my eyes and see a small black hole. I sigh and I slowly close my eyes. The guys yell. _

_ BANG!_

_ I open my eyes. Wait what? I jerk my head up and see…. Splinter. I scream. He's standing in front of Shredder. The gun is still smoking. Then I avert my eyes to Shredder. Who has a katana in his waist? Shredder drops on his knees. I pull my knees closer to me to avoid his body. I freeze as Splinter drops. I am frozen. I pull myself on my knuckles so that I am facing my fathers. Someone pulls me up. I stand my eyes frozen on those bodies. My hands are released and I am turned around. I blink and look up at them._

_ Leo is empty handed. He holds me to his plastron and all the tears I've been holding. All these years over every slice, every shot. It all goes. I push Leo away. Raph pulls me to him and I push him away. Mikey holds out a hand. I turn into Don. They are all around me. Surrounding, pushing me in. I clutch at my head. I then push at them. I shoulder my way into Raph's chest. He falls aside, a look of anger and surprise. _

_ "It's because I'm his daughter isn't it!" I spit out. Then I'm gone. _

"I ran away that night. Wound up on a rooftop. Almost jumped too. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know where the guys are anymore. I didn't jump but my Shell-Cell did, out of my hand."

A black haired woman runs a tired hand over her face, blue eyes full of pain. I know I have to help her. My red hair is slipping out of my ponytail so I quickly tie it back up in a bun. If that doesn't say who I am then you are wacked out. But for those in the back my name is April, and I have just found my 'daughter' Ellie. She dated the guys but when Splinter and Shredder died she ran. Raph took it the hardest because of what she last said to him. He's never stopped looking for her. None of them have. That's why when Casey told me about an Ellie down at the docks I knew it was fate.

"Ellie. They never stopped looking for you." She jerks at the nickname.

"How-"

"It's me. April." Her mouth forms an O. Then she leaps across the table and pulls me in close. Tears are streaming down her face. She pulls back and sniffs.

"I thought you were a little calm when I told you about the guys." We chuckle. Then I pull my Shell-Cell out and place it on the table. Ellie looks at it, her eyes wide with possibilities. I slide it towards her.

"How about we give those boyfriends of yours a call." Ellie looks up at me, her eyes wide. I never really approved of the 4 on 1 but they made it work. Plus it was funny seeing those boys try to impress her. I opened the phone and dialed Mikey up. I put it on speakerphone. Ellie had her knuckles in her mouth as she stared at the device.

"Supp April." Him and that surfer's tone.

"Mikey put your phone on speaker and get everybody around." There is a bunch of snuffling then Raph's voice.

"Whadda want April. It's nearly midnight." Yawns fill the speakers. I smile, knowing what's going to happen.

"Someone wants to say hello." I nod at Ellie. She gulps, closes her eyes, takes a breathe and opens them again.

"Hi Casey." I smile and look at her.

"Wrong guess Leo."

"Nobody?"

"No way Don." I once again nod at Ellie. She opens her mouth.

"H-Hi g-guys." Silence fills the room. Ellie gulps.

"It's m-me." Silence. Tears well in her eyes.

"They're mad at me! I knew it! I should just go now." The crackle of static on the phone. The sound of a motor. I smile and look at her. She is gaping at the phone.

"You tell that girl to keep her damn ass at your house." Static. I hang up as she sits there. Her blue eyes raise to my green ones.

"So they're coming?" I nod.

"Shit! I look like shit!" I flat out laugh.

"Honey you left them at the age of 16. Then you come back when their 19. You better be ready for all sorts of crap tonight." Ellie blushes.

"You really think-"

"No. I know." Then there's a pounding at the window. I stand up and look at her. My 18 year old baby. I smile and then I leave her to the mercy of the guys. I lock my bedroom door and flip on the T.V. I then crash on my bed.

Ellie uneasily opens the window. She backs away and stands holding her arms close. Leo comes in first, followed by Raph, Don and Mikey. They line up and face me. I look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Raph grasps my chin and pushes it up so that I am looking right at him. He then bends down and kisses me. Like I was 15 again. I kiss back and he brushes my hair. Then I'm whirling and Mikey's on my lips. His kiss is like a thousand bubbles. Leo pulls me close to him as he makes me weak just like when we were younger. Don's kiss is like a snap of electricity. I face them, breathless. They all exchange a glance and then look at me with smiles.

"Oh crap."

I'm up against the wall. Raph pushing me up as he kisses me. He fights for dominance with our tongues. I fight back, but then I give up and give myself to him. I can barely breath and I then remember that neither of us are protected. Oh well.

Leo crouches over me and I'm breathless. Ninja boyfriend = extreme flexibility. I pull him down and kiss him, wondering how the hell this will work.

Mikey just launches into it. I pull away for a breath and then I'm pulled right back into it. While Raph chose the wall. Leo and Mikey chose the bed. I wonder why.

Don laid me flat down and attacked. He kissed and pulled away, leaving me desperate. I went without breathing for a good minute. I was so pumped after each of them. Don thrust his tongue into my mouth and I curved into his body.

Then they pulled a 4 on 1.

Raph stroked my face as he and Mikey kissed me, while Don and Leo felt my body. They were all right beside me. And I couldn't be happier.

I rolled over in my bed. The guys each in their own room. We had decided that I would get my own room, but that they could each go in whenever they wanted to. I was basically married to the four of them. After the night when I got back they never let me go. I have nine children at the moment. All of them little turtles.

Raphael's Kids:

Peter: 6 years old; turtle like his father with amber eyes

Sienna: 4 years old; turtle with bright blue eyes.

Leonardo's Kids

Lia: 6 years old; turtle with fair forest green skin and sapphire eyes

Logan: 5 years old; turtle like his father with brown eyes

Michelangelo's Kids:

Jonathon: 6 years old; turtle _exactly _like his dad

Marie: 4 ½ years old; shade of her father with the biggest bluest eyes I have ever seen.

Donatello's Kids:

Maria: 6 years old; brains and replica of her dad

Twins:

Trevor: 3 years old

Tyler: 3 years old

All of my children are perfect in every way. I don't know what the future holds, only that it's full of danger and excitement.

**Should I make this like a series and continue with adventure of the nine new turtles? I may or may not depending on reviews. That's all for this story though! C' Ya!**


End file.
